Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution
by JennH1
Summary: Snake feels pretty head-strong about himself… until a little ‘match-up-the-dance-moves-on-the-screen’ arcade machine begins to get the better of him… (COMPLETED!!)
1. Dynamite Rave

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution**

Chapter 1- Dynamite Rave

_...I don't wanna give up, We're gonna have a party, Have a really great time... Yeah Yeah! Just feel the beat! Listen to the music and feel that beat!!... _

Otacon and I were sitting in one of those really soiled bars, you know, the ones that you can find in Downtown areas... or something. We go there all the time when we're not on assignment... Well, I dunno why Otacon bothers coming here. He doesn't even do anything. Not a smoker, not a drinker, he doesn't check out any of the women here either. What fun is a bar if you're not gonna DO anything? Personally, I don't really care what goes on here either. It's just a bar, and half the girls that come in aren't even that attractive. ..Why is that?   
Otacon turned to me, as I was smoking one of my ...uh... smokes. "Snake, I don't understand how you can sit here!" Otacon said; his nose cringing at the sight of me. I shrugged. I didn't care. "Look, if you want to leave, you can just go ahead and leave if you want." I hissed back, "It's not like we're a married couple or anything." I shuddered at the thought after I said that. I heard a faint muffle from Otacon as he turned away from me. "W-Well, I'm not leaving. This is Downtown... Downtown's...." he paused, it sounded like he was scared to continue. "Downtown's...what?" I laughed, taking my cigarette out of my mouth and tapping the ashes into a nearby ash tray. 

"Downtown's..." Otacon covered his face with his hands. "...scary....at night." I tried not too laugh. I knew Otacon was a great guy and all... but... he was the biggest nerd I'd ever known. "It's...what? Scary?" I said, gagging while trying to keep my laughing down. Otacon nodded. I patted his back with my arm. "Otacon, just cause this is downtown doesn't mean its too dangerous." I said, placing my whole cigarette in the ash tray... to get it out of the way. I could see Otacon beginning to shiver. "TOO dangerous??" he said, his voice becoming a little jittery.   
I shook my head. "Don't be gay." I said, I just couldn't really take much more of his nerdish acting. I stood up from the booth we were sitting in, and put on my coat. ...It was a little chilly outside today, damn November weather. Otacon's eys were locked onto me, and they were wide open. I looked at him with an odd look on my face. "What's your problem Otacon? You're acting a lot more nerdy than usual." I said, as I began to now do up my coat. Otacon shook his head. "I-I don't want you going by yourself. I'm coming too." Otacon replied, as he stood up aswell and started to get HIS coat on. 

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Otacon WAS a great guy, but all the other times he was just a.... nerd. "Ok." I muttered. As we headed out to leave, a ...a strange song... I dunno what it was... began to play in my head... 

_It's thriller, darling-  
You're a wonderful lover, baby-  
(Ay, iyaiyaiyai)  
July, December-  
Always deep inside of my mind-  
Tell me whyy, iyaiyai  
_

I stopped walking, as I slowly began to feel spaced out. "Snake? I mean -- David? What is it?" Otacon asked. I shook my head, the spaced out feeling disappearing, and looked at Otacon, blinking a few times. "Uh..? Nothing, Otacon, I mean -- Hal. I'm fine." I said. What was that feeling? Otacon then opened his mouth to say something... but I couldn't hear any words coming out of his mouth... What the hell was going on?! Then, those weird lyrics came back again, and continued... 

_ You keep a pocketful of green green dollars,  
I love you though it's the time,  
You're very hard,  
You sound like a young fella,  
Take me on the niiiight...  
_

I shook my head quickly. "Snake? Are you OK?" Otacon asked again. I snuffed, then continued to leave the bar. Otacon rushed up and walked beside me. "Snake? What happened? Why were you acting so weird?" Otacon yelped, he sounded like one of those small, puny, puffy dogs. "I.. I dunno Otacon. I just heard this weird Dance Music." I replied. What else could I say? That's what it WAS. "Dance music...?" I heard Otacon say, trailing off. I didn't bother looking at him though.   
Then, just as we were about to leave the bar... the dance music continued again. But this time, Otacon could hear it too? "Where's that music coming from?" Otacon asked. We stopped walking again, and turned our heads to the direction of the music. There was a big opening in the wall, and inside, someone was playing an arcade machine... called Dance Dance Revolution... I walked up to it, and watched the person dance, as the music continued... 

_ Boom boom boom boom,  
Shoot you like a bomber,  
Boom boom boom boom,  
At your order!  
Boom boom boom boom,  
Pushing all the buttons...  
_

I looked at the machine oddly. You had to step on the panels in the order you see them on the screen? Huh. Child's play. Anyone could do that. But, the person I was watching ended up losing... Otacon went up to the machine. "Snake, you don't want to play this or something... do you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Knowing Otacon, he probably wanted to play it more than I did. ...then again, I kinda wanted to play it too...   
I shrugged. "Why not? I don't have anything to do." I said. We both stepped onto the machine. Since I was out of change, (I had to buy a new pack of smokes today) Otacon put in coins for both of us. The game began to start up. First, it needed a difficulty setting. "Uh...Very Easy?" Otacon said, as I stared at him dully through the corner of my eye. "You gotta be kidding, Otacon. Put it on the Hardest difficulty. We both know I can handle that." I replied. I saw Otacon shiver a little bit. "I meant for myself..." he said. I rubbed my eyes. "Just do whatever." I groaned. 

Happily, Otacon put it on the normal difficulty (to be fair to both of us). I didn't care. This game would be a piece of cake. As the dance music began to play, and the arrows began to appear on the screen... I began to realize this game was a lot harder than it looked... 

_Jump jump! Do your thing! This be the bomb, Try to sing!  
Narrator king, Spread your wings, Make your head ring to this song!  
All night long, Jack your body, To this party, Feel the pain, When you strain, Don't refrain, Please don't stop until you drop!!_  


***

_....5 hours... 43 minutes....24 seconds...._ I was so tired. I opened my eyes, and found myself still inside the bar, collapsed near that damn Dance Dance Revolution machine. I groaned, and rubbed my head. I was playing that stupid machine all night! I didn't even remember that! With hardly any feeling in my legs, I stood up. This was a lot worse than any hangover. I stumbled out into the main lobby of the bar, and glanced at the wall clock. _2 o'clock in the afternoon. Great._ I jolted and looked around. Where was Otacon? Did all those 'scary' downtown people take him away? I laughed. Yeah, probably.   
"SNAKE!?" I jolted again, and turned around. There was Otacon, at the entrance of the bar. He stormed in, and looked at me very sternly; like he was my mom or something. "You spent all night playing that damn Dance Dance Revolution machine! And the sad part is, you didn't win AT ALL!" he screamed. I blinked a few times at him. "Well... I don't really remember..." I replied calmly, cause... I really DIDN'T remember. Otacon nodded, his eyes going off in thought. "I didn't think you would. You were like in some kind of trance... or something." he said. I took out one of my smokes and lit it with a lighter to calm myself down. This was kind of stressing me out, and I'm not easily stressed! 

"Snake, maybe something evil is in that machine?" Otacon said, still in thought. I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah right, a possessed Arcade Machine... right, Otacon." I chuckled. Ha, what a nerd. "Come on, let's get you home, Lord Of The Dance." said Otacon, as we both chuckled at eachother's overly stupid jokes and began to head out of the bar again. Right when we got out of the doors, I turned my head to look at the Arcade Machine. Seeing through the corner of my eye, I snuffed.   
'_ Next time..._' I thought angrily. '_Next time, I'll win. just you wait... I'll be back...'_


	2. Drop The Bomb

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution**

Chapter 2- Drop The Bomb

_...What we gotta do is build momentum, if you need the right tools invent' em, ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm, the march to the future has begun get with'em!! ... _

Monday... worst day of the week. Well, maybe not, since in all the Coffee Shops their coffee is usually fresh today. Usually. Hmmm. I could really go for some coffee.... I layed on my sofa in the middle of my livingroom... which was in an apartment... uh... yeah. Anyways, I still couldn't get over what happened the other night, I mean, how could I have played that stupid dancing arcade machine all night? I looked at my pack of smokes... I really had a craving for one, but whenever I thought about smoking one today, I'd always picture Otacon screeching:

_"Snake! Don't smoke those! You wanna die early!?"_   
Of course, I'd just calmly reply: _"Hey, I'm going to die anyway. Either by a gun shot, or FoxDie, or... whatever. Why should I care if I'm going to die of lung cancer or not? No one's gonna miss me... well, maybe Mei-Ling..."_

I rolled over on the sofa. Damn, this wasn't very comfortable. I knew I should've cleaned out the cushions yesterday... oh well. I groaned angrily, and sat up. Having free time is pretty enjoyable, but after a while it really starts to piss you off. I mean, now I'm overly bored. I lowered my head, and looked at the floor. '_ You know, _' I thought, '_ If I'm so bored, why don't I go do something? ...like maybe..._'   
I slapped my forehead. Sure, I wanted to play it again, but-- but I couldn't! I played it for so long before! I... I couldn't go play it. No way. Suddenly, the phone rang. I jolted, then picked it up. 

"Hmmh?" I muttered into the reciever.  
"Snake? It's Hal..." I heard on the other end.  
"Otacon, you gotta help me." I said.  
"What? What is it? That spider in the bathroom bugging you again?' Otacon laughed.  
I grumbled angrily. The spider only came a _couple_ of times.  
"No," I said "I don't know why, but... I want to play that arcade machine again."  
"What!? Snake, no, you're not going over there again!" Otacon yelled "That machine is going to bring madness to you! I just know it!"  
"What?" I asked. What weird things can stupid arcade machines do?  
"Didn't you read the papers? It's all about that stupid machine! Well anyways, I gotta go. My muffins are ready... See ya!" and with that, Otacon hung up on me. 

I snuffed angrily, and hung up the phone. "Huh. muffins." I grumbled. But I was curious, what did the newspapers say? I got up from my couch, and went up to my door. The stupid little newspaper kid always slid my newspaper under my door. I hated it when he did it, though. He'd always crumple up the Comics -- I mean, the Politics section. Heh. ...I picked the newpaper up, and flipped through some of the pages. Sure enough, there it was. A section on that stupid machine. Nothing bad about it though... just plain ordinary...   
Wait a second. I glanced at one of the articles beneath the main story. _'Local Terrorist Gets High-Score on Stupid Dancing Arcade Machine!'_ I gritted my teeth, and sat back on the sofa to read the article. High score!? How do you get a high score! That game's impossible!! ... well, without the proper practice I mean. Heh heh. Anyways, I read snippets of the article. 

_ Local Terrorist and Buffoon Liquid Snake is being held in high regard as being one of the only people who actually HAVE a life to make it to 1st place on the high scores of Dance Dance Revolution! (a local arcade game). Although the controls for this game are very simplistic, don't be fooled. this game is a lot harder than it looks! Um, that's it! You can stop reading the article now!_

I put the newspaper beside me on the sofa. Liquid!? First of all, I thought he was dead. And second of all, how can HE get on the high scores (first, even!)?? Frustrated, I stood up and lit another one of my smokes. I'll show HIM who's going to be first on the high scores... 

*** 

As I approached the bar, I could hear the music from the machine again. That annoying repetitive low beating noise banging the back of my head. The lyrics laying over it like some type of sheet. I rubbed my face. I had to do this, though. I had to beat this stupid, simplistic game. I had to make it first on the high scores... I had to... this was my mission. 

_Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,  
now or never it's the time to resist 'em,  
it's easy to blast them all away,  
pull a trigger, push a button, say 'ADIOS' today,  
don't get me wrong, I'm a pacifist,  
the mind can do more than the fist....  
_

I stepped into the bar, feeling a little uncomfortable. '_Ok,_' I thought '_You're just here to play a few games, and beat Liquid's score. That's it. Ok? O...k...._' I walked into that opening into the wall, and there it was. That stupid Dance Dance Revolution machine. I pulled out some change from some of my pockets. "Ok." I said to myself. "Let's do this." I approached the machine, but soon a voice called after me. "Well, if isn't my 'Dear Brother'..." I turned. Liquid!   
"What!? what do you want?!" I yelled angrily, why was he here? Wasn't he dead!? "Oh, this isn't about ME, I think this is about YOU! What are you trying to do, Snake? Play an arcade machine that is so simple yet so hard? ... wait a second.. No, you're trying to beat my High score!" Liquid burst into laughter. I could feel myself getting ill with anger. Liquid walked closer to me, shaking his head and smiling... 

"Well, you have guts, I'll give you that. But that's about all you have. Fine, go ahead. Waste your money on some pointless machine. Get your satisfaction by being first on a High Score table..." Liquid then did a high pitched 'hmph', then turned and left... as I watched him with an evil eye. "Bastard." I hissed "I'll beat your damn score. Just watch me."   
I stepped up on the machine, and put some of my change in. ...4 credits. Good enough. I set the difficulty on normal again, then began. As usual, it was very simple at first, but became more and more difficult. Not for me though, it was slowly becoming easier... 

_ Explosives are not what it takes  
(you know, terrorists always make these mistakes,)  
what we gotta do is build momentum,   
if you need the right tools invent 'em,   
ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,  
the march to the future has begun get with'em,  
the brain is the generator of almighty power  
either do it now or your master plan goes sour.   
_

Yeah! are you ready to take that fall?  
It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!  
Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!  
Just...  



	3. Stomp To My Beat

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution**

Chapter 3- Stomp To My Beat

_...Happy people stompin' to my beat you, to my beat you, stompin' to my beat, My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' ... _

I grumbled as I entered my name into the high-scores. Did I get first? No. Second? No. 25th? Yeah. I was mad. I put up the best damn dancing I could ever do, and I STILL did terribly. It isn't fair... but then again, nothing is. As if on cue, Otacon appeared behind me. "Snake. Give it up on this machine. You'll never beat Liquid's score! Just stick to Pong! You're amazing at that!" Otacon said. I sneered at him. "No way!" I yelled "I'm not giving up!! Giving up is how people die early!!" Otacon looked at me oddly. "Uh... saying a preachy speech about an arcade game doesn't make a very good impact..." Otacon said.   
I sighed angrily and fixed my hair a little bit. "Look, I can't let Liquid have first place on the high-scores, OK? First of all, he's supposed to be DEAD, and second.... second...." I thought for a minute, what was I going to say? Otacon rolled his eyes. "--And second you have to be first on the high scores instead of him no matter what, right?" he said. I nodded quickly. That was exactly it. I'm not going to give up on this game until I get first!! 

"Whatever." Otacon sighed. I could tell he was getting frustrated. Well, it wasn't MY fault this game was so damn addictive! Why do you think I smoke!? It's addictive too! God dammit. Otacon shrugged. "Well, if this is what you're going to do with your time off; play some stupid game until the wee hours of the morning, that's your decision. But I have better things to do." He said. I chuckled. "Like what? Making muffins?" I laughed. Otacon nodded. "Of course." he said, as he headed out of the bar. I snickered. "Nerd." 

_ ...Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' (all night)  
_

Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' (all night)...  


I sat at one of the tables in the bar, smoking one of my..uh.. smokes, and reading a verrry interesting book. Ah, 'Hop On Pop', you crack me up. Anyways, I was taking a break from my 'DDR Training'. I practice Dance Dance Revolution every hour, and when I get good enough, I'll wipe Liquid's shit-ass high-score off the memory!! Ha HA!! Of course, now was my break, so I was just lounging.   
Yeah, maybe I was getting a little obsessed with this whole Dance Dance Revolution thing, but I HAD to beat Liquid! No noe else can, it has to be ME! And anyways, I found that machine before he did, right? So aren't I entitled to the Number One spot? Damn straight. 

"Hello, Snot!" I looked up, it was Liquid... again. "It's Snake, get it right." I grumbled, taking the cigarette out of my mouth and tossing it in the garbage. No, I'm not wasting them, but after a while they just.. I dunno. Bore me. Anyways, Liquid shook his head. "'Snake'. I'll remember that." he hissed. He grabbed a chair and sat across from me. I closed the book and put it on my lap. "What do you want?" I hissed, eyeing that evil smirk on his face.   
"Oh, nothing. I just noticed you still haven't beaten my high-score yet. Such a pity, Sloth..." "Snake." I interrupted. "Riiight." Liquid said cooly. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that you better beat my high-score soon... or else..." I rubbed my head. "Or else what?" I grumbled. Liquid sure hadn't changed. "..Or...else.......uh ....I'll be right back." I sighed as Liquid ran off. 

"Dumbass." I moaned. Suddenly, my watch beeped. Break time was up. I stood up and stretched. "Ok. 5 more practices, I swear, that's all its gonna be." I said to myself. "Then after, I'll go home, get some rest, then I'll do it all over again tomorrow." Turning off my watch alarm, I cleared my throat, and headed back towards that stupid machine... 

***

*flush* ...Sorry, bathroom break. I really had to go, so... yeah. Anyways, the practices are going pretty good. I think I'll be able to beat Liquid's dumbass score in a matter of days. Unless Otacon somehow gets in my way, which we all know he probably will. Oh look, right on cue... as usual. Otacon came up to me, the angry look still on his face. "Snake, I was thinking, and I feel it is MY job to stop you from playing this...this... machine!" he said in his little whiney voice. "Can you give me a few minutes?" I said angrily, doing up my fly "I just got out of the can." Otacon backed up slightly, as I went to the sink and washed my hands.   
"Ok, so... what's the problem?" I hissed. "W-Well..." Otacon began to stammer, he always does that when he thinks I'm mad at him... or something. Like I said before. Nerd. "..I-I said that I feel its MY job to stop you from playing that machine... it's driving you crazy!" I turned to him, an angry look on my face, then I went to go get a paper towel to dry my hands. "How!? How is it driving me crazy?" I yelled. 

"D-D-Don't lose your temper..." Otacon said nervously jittering a little here and there. I threw the paper towel at his head (as a joke, of course.) "Calm down, Otacon. I'm not going to go crazy over some stupid little game. I just need to beat Liquid's score. That's all I have to do." I grumbled. "Oh... well that's a relief. I think." Otacon said. I had enough of this, so I went to the bathroom door to leave. "...Snake?" Otacon called after me. I stopped and turned to him. "What!?!?" I yelled angrily. I was getting REALLY tired of his... his... nerdiness.   
"If you beat the high score... can you... can you put my name in it too? I want to be recognized." Otacon said, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. I shook my head, then left the bathroom. Hell, maybe I should leave the bar altogether. That way Otacon would keep off my ass. Good idea. Yup. I just walked out of the bathroom, then right out of the bar...... until someone grabbed my arm.... 

Who was it? Someone important? Another Metal Gear character who died, and somehow came back and made it on the high scores somehow? They're both wrong. It was some dumb kid. Why he was in a bar, I don't know. "Hey! I saw you playing that stupid dancing arcade machine! You suck!" he whined. I bit my lip. Brave little shit, I'll give him that. "Really? I'll play against you and beat your as-- asphalt." I replied. Nice censor job huh? Thank you, thank you very much. "Ok, you're on mister!" he kid said. Ohh... I'll beat him good... I hope. 

_ ...Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' (all night)  
_

Happy people stompin' to my beat you,  
to my beat you, stompin' to my beat,  
My beat'll come stormin' in, pumpin' , pumpin' (all night)...  


What'd I tell you? That kid was a piece of cake. Beat him in 2 seconds flat! Well, actually it was a draw, and I won by default... but...uh... Piece of cake! I headed out of the bar, filled with (I dunno why) the satisfaction of actually WINNING against someone who isn't a Normal-set computer. I took out another smoke and lit it. Today was a good day... and tomorrow might be better? 


	4. Eat You Up

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution**

Chapter 4- Eat You Up

_...You told me once that you loved me, You said that I was the only one, It took some time, but now I know, That you're the proverbial ... _

Ugh.... ow, my head... I think I played too much of that Dance Dance Revolution game yesterday, since today my eyes really hurt. Or maybe it _wasn't_ the game that hurt my eyes, but my _smoking_... Eh, Otacon? I laughed to myself. Heh. What a nerd. But now, it was serious. I really hurt bad. AND, I had to beat Liquid's score before someone else does! But how..? There was no way I could beat his score unless I continued practicing, but that was too boring! No... there had to be another way....   
I sat up from my bed. Think, Snake, er-- David, think! How else can you get in the high scores? I thought through my options... steal the machine and play it ALL the time...no. Practice on it... already did that... hmmm.... Then , an idea popped in my head. Otacon! The little nerd that had bugged me for so long! HE was going to help me be first! I stood up and raced to my phone to call him... but then I realized I didn't have his number... so I just used my CODEC instead. 

_"This is Snake; Colonel -- I mean, Otacon-- I mean, Hal, can you hear me?"_ I grumbled into my CODEC.  
All I could hear on the other end of the line was... Otacon humming?  
_"OTACON! -- I mean, HAL!!!"_ I yelled. I could hear the humming stop.  
_ "Snake don't do that! Bran muffins are very sensitive! They need soft music!"_ Otacon hissed.  
_"Oh... well...uh... sorry."_ I stammered. Otacon could be a real girl sometimes.  
_"It's ok. So, what's up?"_ Otacon asked, his voice still a little angry. I started to feel sorry for the muffins.  
_" I have an idea--"  
"Ohhhh no, I'm not doing anything that has to do with that stupid machine."_  
I jolted. _"What!? Why not!?!"_ I yelled into my CODEC.  
_"I'm not going to give in to your madness, Snake! If you want to be on the high scores, you'll have to do it yourself. If you want ME to do anything, it has to involve muffins, OK!?"_   
**--click--**

"That geek!!" I yelled. He disconnected me! I hid my face in my hands. Stupid nerd. All I wanted him to do was hack into the arcade machine and change the high scores for me! Simple as that! But no, he has to be a nerd! i shook my head, this was too much for me. I had to get on those high scores, I HAD to! Grabbing my coat, I decided to go out to the bar... but not to dance. 

***

_ Messin' with me wasn't wise, boy,  
Cause I've been around for too long,  
And now you're gonna pay through the fly, boy...  
I'm gonna put you back down...  
_

I stormed into the bar, swinging the doors wide open, trying to make a huge entrance... but no one payed attention so I just walked in. There it was. That stupid dancing arcade machine. I had to look away. It was like a Siren... it was gonna drag me to my death. I snuffed my nostrils and sat a table, faaaar from the machine. Ok, Snake---er, David. It's not going to be hard. Just ignore the machine, and think of a way to beat Liquid's high score...   
I shook my head. I couldn't take this anymore. I got up, and went up to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. I didn't play it though, I just watched other people, while sitting at a new table. Maybe I could learn their strategies? ... but it turned out they didn't have any strategies, they just played with a blind eye. "Well that's just great." I said to myself sarcastically. 

I laid my head on the table I was now sitting at. I can't give up this, though. Giving up is what make people die early. Like smoking, or being an espionage agent, or having the nickname of a sexual joke. I shook my head. This wasn't fair. The game was probably rigged when Liquid played it... which doesn't make any sense, since Liquid is DEAD... and I'M the most popular Metal Gear Solid character... I think. Ohhh.... I think Otacon IS right. I think I AM going crazy.   
Look at me! Watching people play some stupid game while I think about ways to get on the high scores!! Augh. I need some air. I stood up, and left the bar. 

...The outside air felt really nice today. Not as cold as a few days ago, damn November weather. Maybe I should go for a walk... I need it. Really badly. 

_ I'm gonna eat you up, spit you out,  
And run you right into the ground,  
I'm gonna wind you up, turn you on,  
And burn all your bridges right down,  
_

I'm gonna eat you up, spit you out,  
And run you right into the ground....  


...Now it was 11:30 at night, and I was starting to get tired. Still, this walk sure helped me clear up. Now I think I'll be just fine. Just as I was turning the street corner though, I saw Liquid! I stopped, and turned back around, and listened to his conversation with...oh, I dunno who it was... let's say it was....... Revolver Ocelot.   
_"Now you see here, that Solid Slurp is trying to beat my high score! So tomorrow, I'm going to meet up with him at the bar, and challenge him to a duel! A battle to the death!"_ Liquid gleamed.   
_"Uh... It's Solid SNAKE...But boss,"_ Ocelot replied _"You did that with him before... on top of Metal Gear... and you lost."_  
_"But don't you see, Revolver? He sucks at Dance Dance Revolution!"_   
I gritted my teeth. I don't suck at Dance Dance Revolution! The game said I had a lot of potential! That meant good things!! ...?   
_"And since he sucks," _ Liquid continued, _"I have a huge chance of winning!"_   
"_Whatever, Boss"_ Revolver sighed.  
"_Now let's go, Ocelot. I need to buy a new stuffed bunny since my oh-so cuddly Ho-hoo got torn in the wash..."_

I clentched my fist. Ohhh, so Liquid wanted to duel me in Dance Dance Revolution, huh? Well, I'll show him then.... I hope. 

_ I'm gonna wind you up, turn you on,  
And burn all your bridges right down,  
I'm gonna eat you up, spit you out,  
And run you right into the ground..._


	5. That's The Way (I Like It)

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution**

Chapter 5- That's The Way (I Like It) --a short chapter!!--

_...Oh, that's the way, uh-huh! Uh-huh! I like it! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! That's the way, uh-huh! Uh-huh! I like it! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! .... _

Today (I'm hoping) is going to be a good day! Ha, Liquid thinks he can beat ME in Dance Dance Revolution? Ha ha! I'll show him. He'll even regret the day he was born! (probably). Well, I certainly can't sleep. I glanced at my alarm clock (yes I have one, thanks for noticing).... _Hm, 3:30 in the morning... not bad._ I got up from my bed, and went to the bathroom to...freshen up.   
After that, I got dressed, ate cereal... blah blah... just like what every other common, everyday American / Canadian / Misc. Citizen does. After that, I just couldn't contain myself!! Look at it this way, Liquid and I are dueling in Dance Dance Revolution, ok? I practiced that game to hell, so there's a HUGE chance of me winning! So, he got first place in the high scores. So what? It could've been first time luck, you know. 

Hell, I was so excited I called Otacon on my CODEC. Big mistake, but oh well. That's what that nerd deserves for playing Half-Life until the 'wee hours of the morning'. He should take his own advice sometimes... I laughed, then dialed his frequency. 

_"Hal!! HAL! I got good news."_ I said into the CODEC, trying not to sound TOO overjoyed.  
I heard some faint grumbles.  
_"Hmm.... Just a little lower... yeah... lower... lower... ohhh yeah... stretch it...There you go... perfect fit, Snake..."_  
I shuddered, then yelled this time. _"OTACON!!"_  
_"AHHHHH!!! ..Wha? What?"_ I could hear Otacon taking his glasses off the table, and turning on a lamp... or something.  
_ "Otacon, its Snake."_ I hissed. From that time on I kept it in mind NEVER to call Otacon during morning hours.  
_"Oh..Uh... Snake. Why're you calling me? What's going on? The cat next door bugging you again? I told you last week, I'm not shooting it with tranquilizer... no matter what."  
_ I sighed. _"It's not that, Otacon. It's--"_ I froze up. What was I going to say to him? Talk to him about that stupid arcade machine? He had already heard enough about THAT. I shook my head. Think man, think! I could hear Otacon becoming impatient.  
_"What, Snake, did you call because you were lonely? Or... what? Something wrong? What's up?"_  
I scratched my head.   
_"Uh... I was just thinking of trying one of your muffins sometime...."_ Dammit. Of all the things to say, I just HAD to say that. Way to go. Even though it was a dumb thing to say, Otacon seemed to like it.  
_ "Really? Y-you want to try my muffins!? Wow... that's a really big compliment Snake! But... you think you can call me at a time OTHER than 3 in the morning?"_ he asked, his voice getting all cheery.   
_"Uh...Ok... sorry about that."_ I grumbled back.  
_"Hey, it's Ok. I'll bring a bunch for you tomorrow... tell me what you think, OK?"_ he asked.  
I rolled my eyes. _"Sure, thanks Otacon."_ I answered, immediately turning off my CODEC.   
**--click--**

Ok, well... I'm just going to forget that WHOLE conversation... Otacon sure scares me sometimes. I shook my head, trying to get those dirty thoughts out, then looked at the wall clock. "I should get going in about 11 hours." I said to myself. Yup. All I had to do was wait... 

_ Will you take me by the hand,  
Tell me I'm your lovin' man,   
Will you give me all your love?   
And do it babe, do the best you can...   
_

When I get to be in your arms,  
When were all, all alone,  
When you whisper sweet in my ear,   
when you turn, turn me on...   


***

I walked towards the bar... again... today was the moment of truth. "Sock!" I stopped, and turned around, a very angry look on my face, as Liquid caught up to me. "It's SNAKE." I hissed. "Ha! I don't really care what your code name is, I have come to propose something." Liquid laughed. I stepped back. "A marriage!?" I said in disgust. "What!? NO! ...well, maybe." I cringed. Liquid continued. "Anyway, I came to challenge you to a duel. You and I... on the Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine..." he sneered evilly.   
"WHAT!?..." I said, trying to sound like I didn't know, "...NO!! I can't duel you! Not on that stupid arcade machine!" Liquid shrugged. "You're going to have to Snake. Come on, it won't be too hard for a 'legend' like you..." he sneered. I flared my nostrils, looking at him angrily. "Fine then. You're on..." 


	6. Keep On Movin'

**Solid Snake VS. Dance Dance Revolution**

Chapter 6- Keep On Movin'

_...Yeah, we want you to savor day, for you to get away Now if you don't care about what I say, then you gotta think about the time Because it's on your mind, it got your body goin'... _

Me and Liquid stood in front of the bar's entrance, staring evilly at each other. "I'm going to enjoy devouring you, Solid Steak." Liquid grinned. "SNAKE. It's Solid SNAKE." I growled back. "Oh.. shut up! I have no time to exchange words with you, Hydraulic Brake!" Liquid yelled back. I snuffed angrily. "Look, Liquid, you can call me whatever the hell you want, let's just get in there and get this over with." I said, Liquid was really starting to bug me. You know, he's a bit more annoying than Otacon...Hell, a LOT more annoying... oh well.   
"Very well, Stomach Ache! Let us see which one of us is REALLY the master of Dance Dance Revolution!!" Liquid gleamed. We continued to eye each other evilly and so full of hatred as we entered the bar's entrance. As we stepped in, it was a little bit more silent than usual. But I didn't really care. All I had to do was beat Liquid in this stupid game... that way his pride would only be in his high score, but not his gameplay against other people... 

We walked a little bit into the bar, then we just stopped, still looking at each other. "You have an eyelash on your cheek." I said to him. Liquid jolted. "I do!? Where??" he asked, squeamishly. I reached over and wiped it off his cheek. "There you go. " I said, "Mission accomplished." Liquid rolled his eyes. "Please, Snake-- I mean, ...augh... let's just get on with the duel already." he sneered. Oh right. Heh. I forgot all about that. The wonders of stupid humour and what they can do to your memory.   
I cleared my throat. "Right. Let's get this damn thing over with." I agreed. We walked to where the Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine was... but when we turned to face it... we froze. The stupid arcade machine! It was-- GONE!! Replaced by some even more stupid game called Virtua Tennis! We both froze, I don't know why Liquid did, but I did... out of outrage. Now I was never going to beat Liquid's stupid score.... oh well. 

Then, an idea popped in my head. Why not kill Liquid again, so that he'd never become first on the high scores ever again? I smirked, then turned to Liquid, who was still in shock about the machine for some reason. Then, I leap at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and beginning to choke him... kinda. "Come on... let's hear that snap!" I hissed, as Liquid began to try to pull my arms off of him. Ha, fat chance. I had a pretty good grip on him.   
"GUYS!! Stop it!!!" I heard, but I didn't stop. I continued to choke him, forcing his neck to move backwards with fast movements...one snap... that's all I needed. Then, I saw Otacon run in front of me. "Oh, hi Otacon." I said, amid the grunts of effort I made to keep Liquid in my grasp. "Stop!!" Otacon repeated, his voice getting higher. I sighed angrily, and let go of Liquid. "What is it Otacon?" I asked angrily. 

"Can't you see, that this Dance Dance Revolution arcade game, is tearing us apart!?" Otacon yelled. "But we weren't that close to begin with..." Liquid began. "SHUT UP!!" Otacon screeched. He turned to me. And I gotta say, I began to feel a little uneasy. "I endured a LOT of pain during this time that you, Snake, were...were OBSESSED with this arcade game!!!" Otacon yelled. I chuckled uneasily.   
Liquid shrugged and left, verrry quickly. "I..I wasn't obsessed..." I said nervously, "I was... well... they removed it, so you never have to hear about it again." A look of relief came over Otacon. "Oh, that's much better. Well, let's get out of here, Snake. You gotta try my muffins!" he said, more excitedly. I nodded. Yeah.. might aswell. I heard he DID make a mean muffin. 

We both left the bar, both of us...kind of... new people. No more Dance Dance Revolution for me, and...uh... everything was the same for Otacon. as we got to Otacon's car, I began to hear something. ...A low beating noise banging the back of my head... lyrics laying over it like some type of sheet... was it?! I turned my head before getting into the car... it WAS! Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix!! I smirked as I closed my door and did up my seat belt. '_I might not get First place on the first edition of Dance Dance Revolution... but there's always room in sequels!'_ I thought. _ ' ...Yup..sequels...'_

** The End (?)**  
(_the question mark leaves it open for a ...sequel?_) 


End file.
